


unang hakbang

by yeolilies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned KaiSoo - Freeform, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Moving On, Side HunHan, Strangers to Lovers, baekchensoo trio yes, best friends baekchen, best friends chansoo, language switches between filipino and english aaa, maybe 1/4 are texts, past sebaek
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolilies/pseuds/yeolilies
Summary: Messages, 7/11 trips, and fallen Nestle Pinipig popsicles.How Baekhyun's life turned out after a bad break up.





	unang hakbang

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA okay first of all sobrang 'di appealing nung summary pero if you clicked despite hello omg uhhh malapit yung storya na 'to sakin??? i call this my moving on fic and idk i'm forcing myself to be satisfied with what i have came up with and i hope magustuhan niyo??? aaa????? yung time skips between paragraphs probably are months apart mga 1-2 ganun except if halatang agad-agad lang yung time skip hahahhaa magulo pero you'll get it when you read na :^) there are slight references to isko!exo like yung pagka-broadcomm student ni baek at music major ni chanyeol at part ng dulaan si dae pero di po siya connected sa story line ng isko! ex ni baek dito si sehun so malamang ekis na diba hahaha so aYun! enjoy!
> 
> i’m @_byunpao at twt btw !

It all started with a message.

 

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[21:03] Uh, Baekhyun right? Kita ko kasi tweets mo tapos gusto ko lang tanungin kung okay ka lang? Sorry random haha_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[21:05] no. di ako okay._

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[21:05] paano ako magiging okay????? ikaw ba naman lokohin??????_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[21:06] kilala mo si sehun diba??? tanginang sehun oh na yan SANA DI KA NALANG DUMATING SA BUHAY KO GAGO_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[21:09] Kaklase ko siya sa GE. Bakit? Ano bang nangyari?_

And it went on from there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Who’s Chanyeol Park? Galing sa survey of 100 students, sasabihin nila na si Chanyeol ay isang music student. Laging may dalang gitara, at parang di naiinitan dahil sa endless collection niya ng hoodies ( _“Paps, pakita mo naman katawan mo samin!”)._ Matangkad, malalim yung boses, at laging nakangiti. Nanalo ng school pagaent once, tas yung title niya Mr. Chinito, kahit malaki naman mga mata nito, at half-Korean. ( _“Naging kaklase ko yan nung high school. Yung dahilan kung bakit nasali pa siya diyan sa pagaent na yan is dahil sa lahi niyang Koreano. Malapit na raw yun sa Chinese kaya keri lang.”)_ Sagittarius, pero marunong mag-commit.

 

His friends will tell you na isa sa mga 7 Wonders of the World si Chanyeol. Malaki yung puso, pati na rin katawan. _(“Hoy di niyo narinig sa’kin yun!” – Jongdae Kim)_ He has all the love in the world to give, and he won’t hesitate to do so. May pasensya para sa mga taong worth bigyan ng pasensya, at handang ipaglaban lahat ng mga minamahal niya. Dahil dito, marami na ring beses na napagsasamantalahan yung malaki niyang puso. Did he stop loving? No. Sabi nga niya, “Just because I’m hurt by one, doesn’t mean the others would hurt me as well.”

 

Kilala niya si Baekhyun, pero di sila friends. Friends sa Facebook, they follow each other sa Twitter, pati na rin sa Instagram. Saks lang, to be honest. (‘Di nila alam marami pala silang mutual friends) Chanyeol didn’t know what gotten into him nung minessage niya si Baekhyun. He also didn’t know how his life would be after he messaged Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[23:45] chanyeooooooool :( tangina pa rin talaga ni sehun_

 

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[23:45] sinong nagbigay sa kanya ng karapatan na sirain buhay ko????_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[23:47] tangina pagod na pagod na ko di ko na talaga alam anong gagawin ko_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[23:49] :(_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[23:51] akalain mo????? just a month ago ano-ano mga sinasabi niya sakin. nagpaniwala naman si tanga ????_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[23:52] nakita ko ulit messages niya sa photos ko chanyeol putangina di ako makapaniwala na naniwala ako sa mga sinabi niya ugh gago_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[23:53] Haha wag mo na kasi balikan mga messages niyo! Trust me, it won’t do any good. Kung ako sayo, i-delete mo na lahat yan. It helps, seryoso!_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[23:54] naks experienced pala si cinammon roll hahahahahaha hm sure sige balitaan kita kung nakaya ng mga kamay kong pindutin yung trash can ! :(_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[23:56] Kailan ako naging pagkain????_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[23:57] hey kahit broken hearted ako alam kong u look like a snack ! wag kang ano diyan !!_

Who’s Baekhyun Byun? In a survey of 100 students, they’ll tell you na Broadcast Communication student siya. Ubod ng daldal, yung tipong maririnig mo in a 50m radius. Laging maraming kasama, parang di nauubusan ng mga kaibigan dahil sa lawak ng social circle niya. Crush ng bayan, pero di paasa; saadyang aasa ka lang talaga sa kanya. _(“PAASAHIN MO NAMAN AKO BAEKHYUN!” – frustrated admirer)_ Laging nagiging host sa mga events, kasama ng best friend niyang si Jongdae. _(“Good morning! Ako nanaman ang dadaldal sa inyo sa event na ‘to! Sawa na ba kayo?” “DI PA!” “Well ako sawang-sawa na!”)_

 

Pag tinanong mo mga kaibigan niya, sasabihin nilang may pagka-fragile si Baekhyun. Malakas dating niyan, and mangangain pag nilaban mo mga kaibigan niya. Kung siya na yung nilalabanan, dinadamdam niya yung mga salita na sinasabi sa kanya. Beneath his cheerful exterior, is a sensitive and fragile child. Pag nagmahal siya, ibibigay niya lahat. Aalagaan ka niya at ang relasyon niyo, destroying himself in the process kung humantong dun. “Who doesn’t deserve to be loved?”

 

Nung unang nakita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, di niya idedeny na unang nasabi niya “Shet, papi.” Naging crush niya for 15 minutes, hanggang kinailangan na niyang bumaba ng jeep. Imagine his shock nung naging internet friends na sila, at nung minessage niya bigla-bigla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

If you ask Baekhyun, sasabihin niyang nagsimula lahat one Wednesday night.

 

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:32] Baekhyun!!_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:32] Baekhyuuun_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:33] San ka pahingi kausap_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:36] luh gago nyare sayo??_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:37] Wala lang hahaha umiinom ako ngayon, gusto mo?_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:37] no tnx dami kong gagawin today dapat Productive_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:38] #productive #ulirangstudent #kunwarihardworking_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:39] Hahahaha sureEeEee basta my door’s open if you want some_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:40] Tangina may exam pa ko tomorrow lam mo ba yun_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:40] oo tapos instead of studying umiinom ka diyan sige let the alcohol feed you information galing mo talaga yeollie_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:41] Yeollie hahahaha lam mo ba tawag sakin yan ng ex ko dati???_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:41] ito na ba ???? ang hinihintay kong usapang ex ??????_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:43] She was a scorpio eh gago I hate scorpios_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:43] They’re so emotionally unavailable, tas ang landi? Bakit ganun??_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:44] Tas biglang mang-iiwan wow ah tinalo mo pa yung biggest stereotype ng sign ko ???? I was the one commited in our relationship????_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:45] huy HAHAHAHAHAH chill!!!! laki ng galit mo sa mga scorp gagi_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:46] Oo talaga. My past exes puro scorpio. I really don’t get bakit puro sila nalang napupunta sakin tas pare-parehas lang yung treatment._

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:46] HAAAAY_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:46] YAN TAYO EH_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:47] sa mga taurus ka nalang uwu heheheheheh_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:48] Aka ikaw??? hahahahhahaha_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:49] What if I go after you then?_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:50] HAHHAHAHAHAHA g ba! Gusto mo ba?_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:51] Nah, baka gamitin mo lang ako para maka-move on HAHAHAHA_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:55] wow ok foul :(_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_[19:56] ok may isang case pa ba diyan iinom ako i hate u chanyeol i cant believe ganito pala tingin mo sakin_

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_[19:57] HAHAHA don’t whine na! Parang kang baby ahhahahha_

Napangiti si Baekhyun, _‘Hay, sana baby mo.’_

 

Pagkatapos, sinampal niya mukha niya.

 

 

 

 

Kinain siya ng kahihiyan sa mga sumunod na araw, but Chanyeol acted as if nothing happened. (Well, mga lima o anim na bote na rin kasi ininom ni Chanyeol noon, pero rinig ni Baekhyun na may high tolerance si tangkad sa alcohol?) Despite the embarrassment, na-distract siya sa buong Sehun dilemma. For that, he was grateful.

 

 

 

 

Hapon, mga 4:30 PM, pagkatapos ng foreign language elective ni Baekhyun. Naglalakad-lakad lang siya habang kumakain ng Nestle Pinipig, ine-enjoy ang magandang simoy ng hangin na di madalas nararamdaman dahil sa init at humidity ng bansa. Ito yung mini relaxation time niya bago niya problemahin mga responsibilities niya as a uni student.

 

Oo, relax.

 

Relax, bago siya matamaan sa gilid ng gitara.

 

“HOY YUNG PINIPIG KO NAHULOG!”

 

“Baekhyun? Baekhyun Byun?”

 

Natigilan yung banta ni Baekhyun na sapakin ang nakabangga sa kanya dahil sa biglaang tawag nito.

 

“Chanyeol?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“Uy!” Ngumiti ang binata na tinawag ni Baekhyun, kasama ang mga dimples nitong malalim.

 

That was their first meeting, physically. A Thursday afternoon, at isang nahulog na Pinipig ice cream.

 

_(“Sorry nga pala sa ice cream mo. Bilhan nalang kita ng isa pa, tara?” “Sino ba naman ako para tumanggi sa libre?” “Cute mo talaga, parang bata.” “WOW, MAKASALITA.”)_

 

Tumambay sila sa mga mesa ng 7-11, nag-uusap na parang matalik na magkaibigan na matagal nang ‘di nagkita. Ilang tingin na ang napunta sa table nila, with varying reasons.

 

_“Si Chanyeol Park yun diba? Pati si Baekhyun Byun? Sila na ba? Loka? Siz?”_

_“Kaya pala ‘di ako sinagot ni Baekhyun kasi may Chanyeol na siya.” “Gago kahit naman wala siyang Chanyeol ‘di ka pa rin niya sasagutin.”_

_“…Papalayasin ko na ba ‘tong mga ‘to tangina mag-iisang oras na silang andito.”_

Time passed by quickly for the two. ‘Di nila alam kung iilang topics na nadadaanan nila sa usap nila, iilang inumin at tsitsirya binili nila, at iilang hampas sa mesa ang narinig ng mga iba (courtesy of Chanyeol’s huge ass hands). ‘Pag may nakakita sa kanila, iisipin nila na matagal na silang magkaibigan (baka nga maisip rin nila na mag-jowa sila). They looked comfortable with each other; kaya nilang mag-usap about anything they could think of. Time stilled, and it was as if the world only consisted of the two of them.

 

(Both of them didn’t know that they just gained someone who they would cherish for the rest of their lives. Grabe talaga yung tadhana, ‘no?)

 

_“Baekhyun, may trivia ako para sayo.”_

_“Sige nga, ano yun?”_

_“Did you know…”_

_“Did I know what?”_

_“…that whales have sex in threesomes?”_

_“…So, sinasabi mo na chumuchukchak sila looking like whale sandwiches?”_

_[cue hampas-mesa tawa ni Chanyeol]_

 

**_yeol the loko loko_ **

_[17:23] Baekkie available ka ba??_

**_baekhyunee : >_ **

_[17:24] yes yeollie single na single ;) HAHAHAHHAHA_

**_yeol the loko loko_ **

_[17:24] Tsk ito ka nanaman eh ginagamit mo nanaman ako para maka-move on hays :----(_

**_baekhyunee : >_ **

_[17:25] TANGINA MO FOUL MO TALAGA DI KAYA KITA SAMAHAN SA KUNG ANO MANG GUSTO MONG PUNTAHAN NGAYON_

**_yeol the loko loko_ **

_[17:25] HAHAHAHHAAHA Chill baby ko sorry na hahahha_

**_yeol the loko loko_ **

_[17:26] Tsaka di naman ako nagpasama???_

**_baekhyunee : >_ **

_[17:27] yan tayo eh mga pa-fall  grabehan talaga grabehan_

**_baekhyunee : >_ **

_[17:27] tsaka wag mo kong lokohin chanyeol kilala kita alam kong magpapasama ka ulit HAH_

**_yeol the loko loko_ **

_[17:28] Sunduin kita by 6:45?_

**_baekhyunee : >_ **

_[17:29] g_

 

 

 

 

 

“…Alam mo, may amoy kasi yung mga cucumbers na parang lagi akong nasusuka pag naaamoy ko. Gets mo ba? Kaya di ko talagang kumain ng cucumbers. Kahit amuyin ko lang siya di ko kaya,” Nakasimangot na kwento ni Baekhyun.

 

“Diba skincare enthusiast ka? ‘Di ba maganda yung mga cucumber sa mata? Kasi diba nilalagay yun dun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun dramatically sighed, “It is a sacrifice I am willing to take.”

 

“Gago.”

 

Tumigil sila sa harap ng counter sa paborito nilang 7/11. Kilala na sila ng cashier, at kilala na rin nila si Kuya Mark Anthony.

 

_(“Kuya, seryoso. Wala kayong kaibigan ngayon na pangalan Julius?”_

_“Tatawa na po ba ko?”_

_“Friends! Romans! Countrymen! Lend me your ears!”_

_“…Tatawa na po ba ko?”)_

Kung binigyan niyo si Mark Anthony ng bente kada-pasok ng dalawa sa 7/11, baka naka-ipon na siya ng isang daan o mahigit pa. Minsan dadaan lang sila, pero minsan tatambay sila sa mga mesa sa gilid (laging yung pang-apat na mesa uupuan nila, sa may bintana). Malakas boses ng dalawa, kaya minsan di maiwasan ni Mark Anthony marinig mga pinaguusapan nila. Ngunit, hanggang ngayon, ‘di parin niya alam kung may namamagitan ba sa dalawang ‘to o ano. Minsan, maiisip niya na mag-jowa sila, pero may mga panahon rin na parang magkaibigan lang sila.

 

“Andito nanaman kayo?” Walang-buhay na wika ni Mark Anthony.

 

“Walang welcome back hug diyan?” _Harot talaga nitong Baekhoon na ‘to._

“Huy, porket di ako nagpapagamit sayo ‘di ibig sabihin pwede mong gamitin si Mark Anthony!” _Tas ito namang potential jowa niya, Chanyeol? Chanyeol Kim? May pagka-gago._

 

“NAKAKA-ILAN KA NA AH! NAGHAHANAP KA TALAGA NG GULO ‘NO?”

 

Madaliang pumagitna si Mark Anthony sa dalawa, “Tapatin niyo nga ko—Kayo ba?”

 

Napatigil yung dalawa sa harap niya. Tahimik. Mahinang tawa. Tapos, malakasang tawa.

 

“Ito? Jojowain ko? He wishes!” Baekhyun scoffed.

 

“Wow, may ‘he wishes’ ka pang nalalaman! Sorry, Baek, I would never,” hagikhik ni Chanyeol.

 

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at ang boses nito’y mas lumakas pa, “Parang di ko nakita tingin mo sakin nung una tayong nagkita ah! Lagkit grabe muntik na ko tumakbo paalis!”

 

“Hot mo, baby.”

 

“YAN NANAMAN SIYA.”

 

Tinignan lang ni Mark Anthony yung mag-jowa _(‘Di raw mag-jowa? Ako pa niloko nila?’_ ). Nagsasagutan sila, pero kita parin yung mga ngiti sa labi nila. Sa buong oras na nagsisigawan sila, nakatangin lang sila sa mata ng isa’t isa. Nagmukhang si Mark Anthony yung nag-intrude sa mundo ng dalawa, ‘di yung dalawa na nag-intrude sa store na binabantayan lamang ng lalaki. Bumuntong-hininga siya. Mukhang kailangan niyang maghintay bago maalala ng dalawa na may babayaran pa silang pagkain.

 

“Ay, Mark Anthony, andito ka pa pala?”

 

“Binabayaran ako para tumayo dito.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Never did Baekhyun imagine that he’ll have Chanyeol as a close friend. Akala niya talaga na yung 15 minutes lang sa jeep ang ibibigay ng Panginoon sa kanya. Tipong ‘pinagtagpo, pero di itinadhana.’ Ano kayang kabutihang ginawa ni Baekhyun para biyayaan muli ng Panginoon? Mukhang asa nice list siya ngayon.

 

Admittedly, napapasaya siya ni Chanyeol. ‘Di niya maitawag ito na happy crush kasi nanghihinayang siyang gamitin yung salita na ‘crush’. Happy pill, then? Without Chanyeol, feeling ni Baekhyun na magpapakalunod lang siya sa LANY at sa ‘Someday’ ni ate Nins. There are days na naiisip niyang okay na siya, at nakakalimutan na niya si Sehun, pero may mga panahon ring ramdam niya parin yung pangungulila at sakit na dala ng mga di natupad na pangako. Mahal pa ba niya? ‘Di rin niya alam. Ayaw na rin isipin ni Baekhyun. Basta, ang importante ay masaya siya. That matters the most.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baek! Diba si Sehun yun?”

 

Di pa pala siya okay.

 

Kasama ngayon ni Baekhyun sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo sa open field.  Maganda na sana yung araw eh; ang ganda ng simoy ng hangin, may Pinipig nanaman siya na linibre ni Kyungsoo (akalain niyo yun? Libre ni Soo?), at nalaman lang niyang nakapasa siya sa exam na di niya pinag-aralan. Pero, nilamon kaagad ng alat ang araw ni Baekhyun. Lahat ‘to dahil kay Jongdae.

 

“Uy Sehun! Musta na?” Bati ni Jongdae kay Sehun. Konti nalang masasapak na ni Baekhyun ‘tong best friend niya na ‘to. Hinila ni Jongdae si Baekhyun papunta kay Sehun pati sa kasama niyang lalaki. (“Okay ka na diba? Bakit ayaw mo pang kausapin?”) Demonyo.

 

“Ah, okay naman,” sabay tawa ni Sehun. “Ikaw, musta ka na, Baek?”

 

_(“Ay, biglang naging invisible na tayo, Soo.”)_

 

Napatigil si Baekhyun. Mas pipiliin niyang pagmasdan yung mga puno ng isang oras kaysa kausapin si Sehun. Tapos biglang may sudden specific address sa kanya? Pakapalan ng mukha, for sure mananalo si Sehun. Ang casual naman, parang walang anymosity. Loka siya dun ah.

 

Pilit na ngumiti si Baekhyun, “Okay naman. Ikaw, mukhang okay na okay nga eh. Pakilala mo naman kami sa friend mo.”

 

_(“Okay, mukhang lalabas nanaman si bitchesera.” “KAILAN KA PA NAGSASABI NG MGA ‘BITCHESERA’ SOO?”)_

Lumapit yung kaibigan ni Sehun para magpakilala, at dun lang napansin ni Baekhyun na may taglay na ganda rin pala ‘to. Admittedly, walang laban si Baekhyun sa kanya. Parang ang malumanay ng pagkatao niya, sa mata palang niya parang maalaga na siya. Blemish-free yung skin, at maganda ang kutis. “Hi, I’m Luhan,” ika nito. “Sehun’s… ano nga ba tayo, Hunnie?”

 

“Ah, may something?” _Disappointed but not surprised._

“Yeah, I guess yun yung masasabi mo,” sabay tawa ni Luhan. “Mga tatlong buwan palang ata.”

 

Nanigas si Baekhyun. Tatlong buwan. Apat na buwan palang ang nakalipas since nakipaghiwalay si Sehun sa kanya. Isang buwan lang nakalipas bago nakahanap si Sehun ng bago.

 

Tinignan nito si Sehun, “Ah, three months?” Tumawa si Baekhyun nang mapait, “Bilis ah.”

 

Humakbang si Sehun para hawakan si Baekhyun, “Baekhyun—”

 

“Sorry Luhan ha pero may kailangan pa kasi kaming gawin nina Soo pati Dae, pero nice meeting you!”

 

“Ah, oo, nice meeting you too rin—”

 

‘Di na nanatili si Baekhyun para marinig mga sasabihin pa ni Luhan dahil agad niyang hinatak ang dalawang kaibigan niya paalis ng field.

 

_Tangina, ang bilis mo._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_baekkie_ **

_[20:32] chanyeol?_

**_baekkie_ **

_[20:32] ang bigat._

**_channie_ **

_[20:35] Baek? Why?_

**_channie_ **

_[20:35] Anong nangyari?_

**_channie_ **

_[20:35] Sabihin mo sakin anong nangyari please_

**_baekkie_ **

_[20:37] si sehun_

**_baekkie_ **

_[20:37] haha one month palang pala nakalipas may bago na siya kaagad_

**_baekkie_ **

_[20:38] kita ko sila kanina haha_

**_baekkie_ **

_[20:39] if u saw yung bago niya, aakalin mo anghel eh haha anong laban ko dun_

**_channie_ **

_[20:40] I’m otw to your dorm. Wait for me._

**_baekkie_ **

_[20:41] okay. thank you._

“ANG HAPDI DIN NITONG PAG-IBIG,” kanta ni Baekhyun sa kanyang munting wireless microphone. “UMASA PA SA SINABI MOOOONG—”

 

“Baekhyun, ‘di ka pa ba tapos?” Chanyeol asked exasperatedly.

 

“DADALHIN KITA SA ‘KING PALASYO, DADALHIN HANGGANG LANGIT AY MANIBAGO—”

 

“Baekhyun, itatapon ko ‘yang phone mo.”

 

Doon na natigil ang nakaliliit. Walang ginawa ‘to kundi kumanta bago pa man makaabot si Chanyeol sa dorm niya. Nakanta na ata ni Baekhyun buong discography ni Regine Velasquez, at maaaring bingi na si Chanyeol sa kanyang kaliwang tenga, pero gusto niya parin malaman mga saloobin ni Baekhyun tungkol sa nangyari kanina.

 

Nilapitan siya ni Chanyeol, at hinawakan ang braso niya, “Baekhyun, please. Kausapin mo na ako.”

 

Nanatiling tahimik si Baekhyun. Walang imik at galaw, habang mga mata niya’y sa sahig lang nakatingin. Maiinis na sana si Chanyeol, kung hindi lang niya nakita yung mga luha na biglang tumulo sa pisngi ng kasama niya. Sa una, mahina lamang mga iyak ni Baekhyun, hanggang mas lumakas ito at yumakap na siya kay Chanyeol.

 

“Ang sakit, Yeol. Tangina, parang kinakain ako ng sakit,” iyak ni Baekhyun. “Bakit ang dali lang para sa kanya na kalimutan lahat ng pinagdaanan namin? Ang dali lang para sa kanya na kalimutan lahat ng mga pangako na ginawa niya. Feeling ko nga di yun nagguilty. Feeling ko masaya pa nga siyang nakawala siya sakin. Was I too overbearing? Gusto ko lang naman na kausapin niya ko. Ayokong tinataboy lang na parang wala, Chanyeol. Alam niya yun eh, pero ganun parin pinadama niya sakin.”

 

Tumawa si Baekhyun na may halong pait, “Ginawa ko lahat para lang ibangon relasyon namin sa mga problema. Gago, kinalimutan ko nga yung sarili ko para sa kanya. Noon, okay nang masaktan o maghintay ako, basta masaya siya. Naniwala ako dati na ‘Ah, si Sehun marerealize rin naman niya yung mga mali niya. Hihingi rin yan ng tawad.’ Naniwala ako na kahit lunod na ako sa uncertainty tungkol sa relasyon namin, ‘di ako bibitaw kasi alam kong tutuparin ni Sehun mga pangako niya.”

 

Pinanood ni Chanyeol ang mga luhang umaagos sa mukha ni Baekhyun. What can you do when someone you hold so preciously is breaking down in front of you? He was rendered helpless. Gusto niyang patahanin si Baekhyun, pero paano? Alam niya kung gaano ka-ruthless yung mga nararamdaman niya ngayon, at alam niya na it won’t be solved by mere words. Natataranta si Chanyeol dahil sa kagustuhan niyang sumaya muli ang taong nagbibigay as kanya ng saya. Kung kaya lang akuin ni Chanyeol lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman ni Baekhyun, gagawin niya.

 

“Ang tanga-tanga ko Chanyeol. Tanga-tanga.”

 

“Iyak mo lang siya, Baek. I’ll be here.”

 

Isang mahigpit na yakap, at pangakong di niya ito pababayaan lamang ang mabibigay ni Chanyeol noong panahon na yun. Nanatili siya hanggang nakatulog si Baekhyun sa bisig niya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chanyeol Park_ **

_@real__pcy_

 

Bro, I’ll advise you to stay away from him. Sa susunod na lalapit ka sa kanya, ako makahaharap mo.

 

_ 11:24 PM – 13 Oct 2018 _

_ 1k likes    _ _ 103 retweets _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pumasok si Kyungsoo sa dorm nila ni Baekhyun nang makauwi siya galing sa dorm ni Jongin. Hinanda na niya ang sarili para sa mga tukso ng nakatatanda, ngunit wala siyang narinig. Walang nakangising Baekhyun sumalubong sa kanya, pero isang Chanyeol Park na niyayakap ang isang Baekhyun Byun sa kama.

 

_‘Ano?’_

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang magazine na nakapatong sa mesa ni Baekhyun, nirolyo, at agad-agarang hinampas ito sa dalawa.

 

“MGA MALANDI GUMISING NGA KAYO!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wait, so sinasabi niyong matagal na kayong magkakilala?” Jongdae.

 

“’Di naman, mga 4 months ago palang naman ata?” Baekhyun.

 

“Sa panahon ngayon, matagal na rin yun.” Kyungsoo.

 

“Bakit parang may paglilitis dito? We didn’t do anything, I swear.” Chanyeol.

 

“Didn’t do anything mo mukha mo Chanyeol. Asa kama? Magkayakap? Kung di ko lang kayo kilala pareho aakalin kong magjowa kayo!” Kyungsoo.

 

“Pak! What he said.” Jongdae.

 

Tumayo si Baekhyun sa inis, “Sandali nga lang, bakit niyo ba ‘to ginagawang big deal?”

 

“Bakit ‘di niyo sinabi samin na magkakilala pala kayo!” Sabay na sigaw nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae.

 

“Eh, paano? ‘Di rin naman namin alam na mutual friends pala namin kayo!”

 

“Ayun, tanga,” wika ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Tanga ka rin,” balik ni Chanyeol.

 

“Sapak gusto mo?”

 

“Alam mo namang minamahal kita Kyungsoo.”

 

“Mukha mo.”

 

_(Kinausap ng dalawa si Baekhyun pagtapos umalis ni Chanyeol para sa 9 AM class niya._

_“Bakla, bakit namumugto ‘yang mga mata mo?” Nag-aalalang sabi ni Jongdae._

_“Wala, nanood kasi kami ni Chanyeol ng One More Chance kagabi. Ganda ng cinematography ‘no?” Pilit na ngiti ni Baekhyun._

_Binatukan siya ni Kyungsoo, “Sa lahat ng mga tao, sa amin ka pa nagsinungaling. Si Sehun nanaman ‘no?”_

_“Sino pa ba?”_

_Tinabihan siya ni Jongdae, “Alam mo, buti nalang na andito si Chanyeol kagabi. Wala si Soo kasi lumandi, tapos ako busy sa Dulaan. Mukhang napasaya ka naman? Yie? May umuusbong na ba?”_

_Sinamaan ng tingin ni Baekhyun ang best friend niya, “Gago, Jongdae. Kita ngang hirap parin sa ex yung tao?”_

_“Malay rin ba naman namin, Baek!” Singit ni Kyungsoo, “Pero if ever dumating sa punto na may umusbong nga, alagaan mo yun. Malaki puso nun, marami siyang mabibigay na pagmamahal.”_

_Baekhyun sighed, and smiled. “Alam ko, Soo. I will.”_

_“AYUN OH NAPA-‘I WILL’ SO MERON NGA?”_

_“JONGDAE TANGINA MO TALAGA.”)_

**_Baekhyun Byun_ **

_@baekhyunee_byun_

thank you kasi lagi kang andyan. swerte ko sayo HEH

 

_ 10:13 AM – 14 Oct 2018 _

_ 1.2k likes    _ _ 186 retweets _

__

**_Jongdae Kim_ ** _@jongdaekim_

 ANG HAROT

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hindi itatanggi ni Chanyeol na binabakuran niya si Baekhyun. Sa mga panahon na nadadatnan niya si Sehun sa paligid nila, ilalayo niya ang nakaliliit. He doesn’t want to see Baekhyun cry that hard again. Sehun doesn’t deserve Baekhyun’s tears, and he’ll do his best to keep it that way. Wala siyang mas ibang gugustuhin kundi makita si Baekhyun na masaya. Kahit magmukha man siyang tanga.

 

“CHANYEOL MUKHA KANG TANGA!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun.

 

“Mukhang ‘to? Tanga? Never!”

 

“Never mo mukha mo! BAKIT MO GINUHITAN MUKHA MO? SURE KA BANG DI YAN PERMANENT MARKER?”

 

“…Ata?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Chanyeol. Mukhang permanent marker nga.

 

May fair na hinohost ngayon organization ni Baekhyun. Bilang dakilang kaibigan, vinolunteer ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol para mag-handle ng mga booth ( _“Hatak girls yan!”),_ which leads them to their current predicament. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ano bang pumasok sa kokote ni Chanyeol para guhitan niya yung mukha niya. Ang alam lang niya, nawawalan na siya ng hininga katatawa.

 

Mas lumakas ang mga tawa ni Baekhyun, “TANGINA MO TALAGA PARANG KANG TANGA!”

 

Akmang hahampasin ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kaibigan, “OO NA PAULIT-ULIT KA TALAGA.”

 

“Yeollie?” Biglang singit ng isang babae.

 

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa babaeng biglang tumabi sa kanila. Maliit, maputi, at mukhang mahinhin. Pwedeng Snow White, if icocompare mo siya sa mga Disney Princesses. _‘Don’t tell me si Ate Scorpio ‘to?’_

 

“Jane?”

 

“Uy! I missed you!” Niyakap nito si Chanyeol. Natigilan yung nakatatangkad, at tumingin kay Baekhyun in distress. Niyakap nalang rin niya yung babae.

 

Kumalas ito, “Tagal na nating ‘di nagkikita ah? We should catch up soon!” Sabi ni Jane.

 

“Yeah, we should,” Chanyeol awkwardly laughed. He gestured to Baekhyun, “Friend ko nga pala, si Baekhyun. Baekhyun, si Jane.”

 

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa. To be honest, akala ni Baekhyun na magmumukhang harapan ng bida at kontrabida ang mangyayari sa kanila ni Jane. Tipong Amor Powers pati Claudia Buenavista. Mas nagulat siya noong binigyan siya ni Jane ng malaking ngiti. Walang malisya o tagong banta. Sinabihan na siya ng mga kaibigan niyang parang siyang araw, pero compared to Jane’s smile parang natalo ata siya.

 

Tinignan ni Jane si Chanyeol na may palokong ngiti, “Sure ka bang friend lang si Baekhyun? Boyfriend mo na yata eh!”

 

_Aba, si ate._

 

“Haha, you caught me. Boyfriend ko na nga,” wika ni Chanyeol, sabay ngiti kay Baekhyun.

 

_ABA, SI KUYA._

Nabilaukan si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. ‘ _Papatayin kita,’_ senyas nito kay Chanyeol. Ngumisi lamang siya.

 

Pumalakpak si Jane sa saya, “Sabi ko na nga eh! Mukhang he makes you happy, kanina ko pa kayo pinapanood eh. Ang cute niyo!”

 

Tinignan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, and held his gaze for a long time before replying, “Yes, he does make me happy.”

 

Hindi matatanggi ni Baekhyun na kinilig siya noong sinabi yun ni Chanyeol.

 

_(“ARAY BAEK WAG MO NA KO PINGUTIN! SENSITIVE TENGA KO!” “YOU DESERVE IT, CHANYEOL PARK!”)_

 

If you ask Jongdae about the nature of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relationship, may maisasagot kaagad yan. “ _PUSTAHAN TAYO IN LESS THAN 6 MONTHS MAGKAKADEVELOPAN YAN!”_ Naniniwala pa nga siyang nagkakadevelopan na sila ngayon.  

 

Best friend na niya si Baekhyun since high school, habang si Chanyeol ay friend of a friend na in the end, naging friend rin niya. Alam niya yung mga pinagdaanan ng dalawa, especially sa larangan ng love life. They both love too much, give too much, and sacrifice too much. In short, pareho silang tanga at marupok.

 

Actually, inakala rin ni Jongdae na si Sehun na para kay Baekhyun. Wala siyang pagkukulang dati eh. ‘Pag may problema si Baekhyun, expect Sehun to be there para alagaan siya. Binigay ni Sehun most of his time para kay Baekhyun, and even whined whenever the both of them have to part for awhile. They were happy, and they were content. This is why they were so shocked when they noticed the sudden changes Sehun exhibited. Bigla nalang siya naging detached, and nagagalit pa pag humihingi si Baekhyun ng oras sa kanya. Hindi siya umiimik pag gusto siyang kausapin ni Baekhyun for comfort, which worsened the smaller’s mood. Parang nawala yung Sehun na kilala nilang lahat.

 

Alam ni Jongdae na mahihirapan ang best friend niyang magtiwala muli, dahil sa grabehang pagpapaniwala sa kanya ni Sehun na hindi rin naman naging totoo. Siya rin natatakot na masaktan muli si Baekhyun. Gusto niya ng taong tutuparin lahat ng pangako nila para kay Baekhyun. Isang taong ‘di mauubusan ng pagmamahal at admirasyon, at willing mag-stay despite the many hardships and challenges that come with having a relationship. He believes that Chanyeol’s that guy.

 

He knows enough about Chanyeol’s past relationships to be aware of how he is as a partner. Sa tingin nga ni Jongdae, tugmang-tugma yung dalawa—pareho silang ready ibigay ang lahat para sa relasyon nila. For him, it’s good if parehas silang ganun kasi they’ll be willing to exert effort and time for the other, which is vital for a relationship. Aalagaan nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol ang isa’t isa, he’s sure of that. He just can’t wait for it to finally happen; both of them deserve to be happy. Also, they both deserve each other. Soulmates na nga yata sila eh. _(“Chos!”)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, “San mo nanaman ako dadalhin, Chanyeol? Ang tagal na nating asa kotse.”

 

“Basta, just trust me,” ngiti ni Chanyeol na pala-anghel.

 

Rumolyo ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, “Trust me mukha mo.”

 

Chanyeol stopped the car in front of a karaoke spot. “Red Box? Dumayo tayo para lang dito?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“Yes. I want to hear you sing properly, ‘di katulad ng dati na sumisigaw ka lang sa mic mo,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“Edi sana you asked nalang? I would’ve sang for you? Aminin mo gusto mo lang ma-try ‘to.”

 

“…Okay, gusto ko lang talaga pumunta dito.”

 

Tinawanan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, “Yan, nagtago pa.”

 

If you ask Chanyeol, sasabihin niyang nagsimula lahat sa gabing yun.

 

_Sino bang hindi mahuhulog para sa isang anghel na nahulog galing langit?_

 

Na-scam si Chanyeol, that’s for sure. Last time he heard Baekhyun sing, it was so out of tune and halatang sinisigaw lang niya talaga yung lyrics. May kasabihan na sina Baekhyun, Jongdae, at Kyungsoo ay mga anghel pagdating sa kantahan. Narinig na niyang kumanta si Kyungsoo, na magaling sa genre ng R&B, at Jongdae, na magaling sa biritan. Pero si Baekhyun? Never. Little did he know that it would be such a religious experience.

 

Baekhyun was in his element. Parang naging dramatic bigla yung scene sa mga mata ni Chanyeol eh. Time slowed down, and there was this warm light gracing Baekhyun. Ganda ng lighting; his cheekbones were highlighted, his eyes were sparkling, and his skin was glowing. Baekhyun looked ethereal. His voice was honey-like, embracing Chanyeol with its sweet and harmonious tune. ‘Di makagalaw si Chanyeol sa hanga.

 

_That’s his Baekhyun right there._

_His?_

_Yes, his._

 

It didn’t bother Chanyeol na nakakanta lang siya twice. He’d rather watch Baekhyun sing his heart out, and bask in his glow.

 

_‘Dito'y mayroon sa puso ko_

_  
Munting puwang laan sa 'yo_

_  
Maaari na bang magpakilala’_

This was Chanyeol’s fall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

If you ask Kyungsoo about the nature of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relationship, he’ll immediately answer with a sigh. _“Di ko talaga alam sa dalawang yan. Andyan na eh, halatang gusto na nila yung isa’t isa! Eh, mga tanga. Wala tuloy!”_ Honestly, iilang buwan nang naiirita si Kyungsoo.

 

Alam niyang sure na si Chanyeol na gusto niya talaga si Baekhyun—he even talked to him about it, one-on-one. Wala siyang duda kay Chanyeol, dahil kilala na niya ‘to sa pagkabata palang nang dahil sa kanilang mga ina na mag-best friend. Kilala na niya lahat ng mga naging ex ni Chanyeol, at kung paano nila sinagot o hinabol ang matangkad dahil sa kanyang hitsura. Gusto lang nilang lahat na masabi na jowa nila ang nag-iisang Chanyeol Park, pero in Kyungsoo’s eyes, wala rin naman silang kwentang partners. Ano si Chanyeol? Trophy?

 

Sa lahat ng naging ex ni Chanyeol, si Jane yung inasahan niya nang todo. Kilala niya ‘to through their organization, and she was your typical ‘it girl’. Maputi, laging naka-ngiti, at laging branded mga gamit na damit. She was nice to Kyungsoo, and wasn’t intimidated by his supposed ‘resting bitch face’. I guess he expected too much from the girl, pero he didn’t expect na madali pala ‘tong magsawa.

 

Five months into their relationship, bigla nalang ‘to nagsabi kay Chanyeol na wala na siyang nararamdaman, as if she wasn’t telling him the opposite just a week ago. It was confusing for both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, pero may magagawa ba sila? Nagsawa na yung babae eh, just as the other exes did.

 

_“Grabe ka kasi Chanyeol eh. I guess it was too much for me.”_

Kung upakan kaya sila ni Kyungsoo?

 

They should just admit that they went into the relationship without expecting na seseryosohin ni Chanyeol. _(“Mga gago.”)_

 

He knows Baekhyun. Alam niya na never magagawa ni Baekhyun ang mga kagaguhan na ginawa ng mga ex ni Chanyeol. Alam rin niya na Baekhyun won’t suddenly change. When the day comes na marerealize na nila both na sila’y para sa isa’t isa, alam ni Kyungsoo na Chanyeol and Baekhyun would be secured. He really wants the best for them both, ‘di lang talaga niya sinasabi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Saying that Baekhyun was “confused” was an understatement. Litong-lito na siya sa nararamdaman niya para kay Chanyeol at Sehun. As in _litong-lito._ Parang tumakbo siya sa walang hanggan na kalye na paikot-ikot (courtesty of Sarah G).

 

Here’s the thing:

 

Aminado siya na may nararamdaman siya para kay Chanyeol. Baka nga nagsimula pa ‘to noong panahong tinext siya ni Chanyeol for the first time while lasing. How can you blame Baekhyun? Marupok eh. For the past few months na magkasama nila ni Chanyeol, he could say that he was genuinely happy. Chanyeol made him happy, and he really took care of Baekhyun. It gave him an illusion that his life wasn’t the mess that it really is, which really helped.

 

Pero, Baekhyun’s an overthinker. Baka dati masasabi niya kaagad na _“Oo! Gusto ko si Chanyeol.”_ if he wasn’t broken by Sehun beforehand. Honestly, malay ba niya kung naka-move on na talaga siya kay Sehun? How can someone really say that they really moved on from their painful past? Malay ba niya kung na-fall lang ba siya sa mga pinaparamdam ni Chanyeol, and not Chanyeol himself? Malay ba niya kung ready siyang masaktan ulit, and by his largest happy pill nonetheless?

 

**_bhosxz b@3K_ **

_[23:43] MGA BAKLA DI KO NA TALAGA ALAM AYOKO NA_

**_bhosxz b@3K_ **

_[23:43] TALON NALANG KAYA AKO SA BANGIN???????_

**_bhosxz $0o_ **

_[23:44] G._

**_bhosxz b@3K_ **

_[23:45] sige ayoko baka ma-miss mo ko :^( hehe uwu_

**_bhosxz $0o_ **

_[23:45] NANDIRI AKO_

**_bhosxz d4E xD_ **

_[23:46] ALAM MO BAKLA ANONG GAGAWIN MO_

**_bhosxz d4E xD_ **

_[23:46] FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS_

**_bhosxz b@3K_ **

_[23:47] luh ano nanaman yan_

**_bhosxz d4E xD_ **

_[23:48] PUNTA KA SIMBAHAN_

**_bhosxz d4E xD_ **

_[23:48] TAPOS_

**_bhosxz d4E xD_ **

_[23:48] MAGDASAL KA DUN PARA SA ISANG SIGN GANUN TUNGKOL DUN SA DALAWA_

**_bhosxz d4E xD_ **

_[23:49] PA-BANAL GANUN PARANG SI SOO_

**_bhosxz b@3K_ **

_[23:49] eh alam naman nating lahat anong ginagawa nila ni jongin pag may pRoJecT HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHH_

**_bhosxz $0o_ **

_[23:49] ABA NAGSALITA MGA PURE_

**_bhosxz b@3K_ **

_[23:50] PERO OKAY bAcK tO tHe ToPiC_

**_bhosxz b@3K_ **

_[23:51] GRABEHAN PUPUNTA PA TALAGA SA SIMBAHAN???????_

**_bhosxz d4E xD_ **

_[23:51] GANUN TALAGA PARA EFFECTIVE_

**_bhosxz b@3K_ **

_[23:52] PARANG GAGO ‘TO_

**_bhosxz d4E xD_ **

_[23:53] BAHALA KA BASTA AKO MAY CONTRIBUTION AKO SA GROUP WORK NA ‘TO_

Guess who’s in front of a church?

 

Oo, yung nagsabing ‘parang gago’ yung plano ni Jongdae.

 

_“Lord, help me please. Alam ko I’m not the best child you have, pero babawi ako, promise!”_

Baekhyun thought that he needed this time of peace and _‘spiritual connection with the Lord’_ to settle his endless confusion. It’s been awhile since he last sat down on a pew and actually prayed. Naaalala pa niya noong bata siya, when he kept on counting down the minutes left until the mass ends. Now, he just took his time. Nilabas na niya lahat ng kaguluhan, emosyon, at saloobin, and asked guidance. Once he tells his mom about what he did, surely di maniniwala si Mama Byun.

 

_“Lord, it all depends on you. Kung si Chanyeol man o si Sehun makikita ko pagkatapos ‘kong umalis sa bahay mo… alam niyo na po.”_

Sign of the Cross, tayo, at labas.

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nakapag-decide na si Chanyeol na sasabihin niya kay Baekhyun ang totoo niyang nararamdaman. He won’t care kung irereject siya nito, o sasabihan na mahal pa niya si Sehun. Chanyeol already expected the worse, kaya medyo nawalan na siya ng takot. Gusto niyang malaman ni Baekhyun na mayroong isang tao na handa siyang mahalin nang buong-buo. He’ll become the guy Baekhyun deserves, someone he could rely on. Isang tao na mangangakong ‘di siya iiwan, at wala siyang intensyong ‘di tuparin ang pangakong ‘to sa mga susunod na buwan o taon na makakasama niya ang nakaliliit.

 

Mahal na niya eh, at gusto niyang maramdaman ‘to ni Baekhyun.

 

“Soo, alam mo ba asan si Baekhyun?” Nagmamadaling tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanyang best friend.

 

Napa-isip si Kyungsoo, “Pumunta ata sa simbahan? Unless ‘di niya talaga sineryoso.”

 

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa kanyang ulo, “Ano naman gagawin niya sa simbahan? Magpapakasal?” Sabay tawa.

 

“Oops! ‘Wag kang magsalita ng ganyan! Baka magkatotoo!” Hagikhik ni Jongdae.

 

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang kasama niya, “Jongdae, alam mo ang epal mo talaga. ‘Yan tuloy, namawis si Chanyeol.”

 

“Huy, Chanyeol! Okay ka lang?”

 

Chanyeol ran.

 

_(“Tanga talaga ni Chanyeol. Inakala ba niya talaga na ikakasal si Baekhyun?” “Nawalan na ko ng pag-asa sa mga brain cells niya.”)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Sehun? Bakit nandito ka?” Gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

_‘Lord, ang bilis mo ah. Pagkalabas na pagkalabas talaga ng simbahan?’_

Mukhang na-fluster si Sehun. ‘Di siya mapakali sa harap ni Baekhyun. “Usap tayo? Tayong dalawa lang?” After minutes of them meeting, ngayon lang siya tinignan ni Sehun sa mata, and they looked hopeful. “Sige ba,” wika ni Baekhyun.

 

They walked through a park, watching children run around and playing various games na nilaro rin nila noong kabataan nila. For once, mahangin ang paligid, at tama lang ang init na nararamdaman nila. ‘ _Mukhang sinet nga talaga ni Lord. Naks.’_

“I guess I never really had the chance to say sorry, didn’t I?” Panimula ni Sehun.

 

Baekhyun waved his hand, “Nako, okay lang. Gets ko naman, don’t worry.”

 

“Still. Alam ko na sinaktan kita, more than I probably know. Feeling ko nga a sorry isn’t enough,” mahinang tawa ni Sehun.

 

“…Yeah. It really isn’t.”

 

Tumigil si Baekhyun sa paglalakad, which made Sehun pause as well. Baekhyun sighed, and faced the other. “Tama ka. ‘Di mo alam how painful everything was. It was also very confusing. May mga panahon na masasabi ko sa mga kaibigan ko na ‘ _Alam niyo, feeling ko naka-move on na ko.’_ Pero di ko pala alam, sa susunod na araw, malalamon ulit ako ng lungkot.”

 

Nilapitan pa niya si Sehun at tinignan nang maigi sa mga mata nito, “Nasira ako, Hun. Nasira mo ko. Pinaikot mo ko sa mga salita mo, at naniwala naman ako. Inakala ko na ikaw na yung para sa’kin. Inakala ko na wala nang iba para sakin. I guess I was scammed,” he laughed.

 

“Baek, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. Words aren’t enough to show how sorry I am for hurting you. If only I could turn back time, I would.” Hinawakan ni Sehun ang pisngi ni Baekhyun, “Magmumukha akong gago to say this, I know. Pero, I regret leaving you. Baek, ikaw pa rin. Being separated from you made me realize na my feelings never faded, and it only got stronger. Can I have you back? Can you welcome me back?”

 

Pinagmasdan lang ni Baekhyun ang maitim na mga mata ni Sehun. Oo, he’s genuine. He looks hopeful, as well. Maybe scared na rin? Baekhyun smiled, and for that, Sehun smiled as well. “I’m sorry, Sehun.”

 

“Ha?”

 

Napatawa si Baekhyun sa gulat na naipinta sa mukha ng nakatatangkad. “Paano na si Luhan?” Napakamot si Sehun sa kanyang batok, “I… left him.”

 

“Tanga ka ba?!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun.

 

“Bakit mo ko sinisigawan?!” Sigaw rin ni Sehun.

 

Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun, “Alam mo, gago ka talaga.”

 

Napatingin si Sehun sa semento na nilalakaran nila, “I know.”

 

“Take him back, Hun. Kita ko na gusto ka niya talaga, and kita ko rin how you look at him minsan. ‘Wag ako yung habulin mo para bumalik, siya dapat.” Ngumiti si Baekhyun. “Tsaka… may gusto na rin akong iba.”

 

“Yung lagi mong kasama?” Sehun smirked.

 

“Ay, stalker.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naglakad ang dalawa pabalik ng simbahan, nagkekwentuhan tungkol sa mga iba’t ibang  mga ganap sa buhay nila. ‘Di nila napansin si Chanyeol na kanina pang naghihintay sa harap ng simbahan.

 

Maaaring napagod na rin si Chanyeol sa katatakbo, at ‘di tama ang kanyang pag-iisip dahil sa nerbyos galing sa pinaplano niyang pagtatapat, pero nilapitan niya ang dalawa at hinablot si Baekhyun mula kay Sehun. “Baekhyun, inaano ka ba nitong gagong ‘to?”

 

“Bro, mali ata yung iniisip mo,” paliwanag kaagad ni Sehun.

 

Nilakihan ng mata ni Chanyeol ang nakababata, “’Wag mo kong i-bro, close tayo?”

 

Hinampas naman nito ni Baekhyun, “Hoy, Chanyeol. Parang tanga ka nanaman!”

 

Napatigil sa pagbabanta si Chanyeol, at nagmukhang aso na pinagalitan ng amo, “Ha?”

 

“Okay lang kami ni Sehun, gago! Nag-usap lang kami ganun for closure.”

 

“Oo, pre. Don’t worry, ‘di ko naman sasaktan si Baekhyun pagtapos sa ginawa ko sa kanya.”

 

“Siguraduhin mo lang,” bulong ni Chanyeol. Tinadyakan nito ni Baekhyun.

 

“So,” tinignan ni Chanyeol ang dalawa, “kayo na ulit?”

 

Kumirot ang puso ni Chanyeol noong nakita niya ang dalawa na tumingin sa isa’t isa nang nakangiti. _‘Ah, too late na ata ako.’_ Mamamaalam na sana siya, nang biglang tumawa si Sehun.

 

“Hindi! Na-busted nga ko diyan kanina lang. May gusto na ‘yang iba,” wika ni Sehun nang naka-ngisi kay Baekhyun.

 

“Hoy, Sehun Oh! Manahimik ka nga! Ang dami mong satsat!”

 

Tinuloy ni Sehun ang kanyang pang-iinis kay Baekhyun, “Sino ulit yung gusto mo na yun? Matangkad? Music major? Mababa yung boses?”

“Alam mo makakatikim ka na talaga sakin!”

 

“Habulin mo muna ako, kaya mo ba, liit?”

 

Habang naghahabulan ang dalawang bata, mayroong mga floating question marks sa ulo ngayon ni Chanyeol. _‘Crush? Eh, wala namang minemention sa kanya si Baekhyun na ibang lalaki? Edi, sino?’_

Pinagmamasdan lang siya ng dalawa sa malayo. “Grabe, Baek, napaka-dense naman niyang crush mo.”

 

“Cute niya ‘no?” Sabi ni Baekhyun nang naka-ngiti.

 

“Sabihin mo na sa kanya na gusto mo siya. Daming mga panahon na nakikita ko kayo sa campus, tapos siya lagi unang nakakakita sa’kin,” tawa ni Sehun. “Nako, Baek. Kung nakamamatay lang talaga mga tingin, matagal na ‘kong patay. Solid yung bakod ni Chanyeol! Natatawa na nga lang ako ngayon.”

Baekhyun sighed, “Okay. Basta promise mo na babalikan mo si Luhan? Tanga mo talaga na pinakawalan mo yun.”

 

“Yup, promise.”

 

Nag-pinky promise sila at tinuloy ang panonood sa litong-lito pa rin na si Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naglalakad na pa-uwi sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, dahil nakipagkita si Sehun kay Luhan. Tahimik lang sila, habang si Baekhyun ay kumakain ng pinipig, just as he did when they first met in person.

 

“So, bakit mo ko pinuntahan sa simbahan?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“May gusto kasi sana akong sabihin,” mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Pero, ‘di na ata mahalaga ngayon.” _Kasi may gusto ka na palang iba, at ‘di mo man lang sinabi sakin._

Baekhyun whined, “Magsasabi ka na may gusto kang sabihin tas ‘di mo rin naman sasabihin! Nakakainis ka, alam mo ba yun?”

 

Napatawa si Chanyeol nang mahina, “Seryoso, it’s better if you wouldn’t know.”

 

“Eh, late ka na! Sinabi mo na sakin na may sasabihin ka. Sabihin mo na!” Kontra ni Baekhyun.

 

“Sure ka?”

 

“Oo!”

 

“Gusto kita, Baekhyun.” _splat_

Tumahimik nanaman ang paligid nila, at nagkatinginan lang sila sa isa’t isa. Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang bilis ng pagtibok ng kanyang puso, at ang nahulog na pinipig ni Baekhyun ay unti-unting natutunaw sa lapag.

 

“Ang bilis mo naman, Chanyeol.”

 

 _Ha?_ Chanyeol’s rapid heartbeats immediately stopped, and it was as if he was frozen. Mali ba na sinabi niya? Dapat ba nagsinungaling nalang siya?

“Inunahan mo naman ako! Gusto ko ako muna magsasabi eh,” Baekhyun pouted. “’Yan tuloy, may utang ka nanaman sa’king pinipig.”

 

Bumalik ang kulay sa mukha ni Chanyeol, “Inunahan? Kita?”

 

“Oo! The disrespect,” pag-iinarte ni Baekhyun. “Dapat ako yung nauna magsabi na gusto kita,” ngiti nito.

 

Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili at niyakap ang nakaliliit. “Seryoso ‘yan? Seryoso talaga, Baekhyun, ha!”

 

Napatawa si Baekhyun, “Oo nga, Chanyeol! Bakit ba ayaw mo maniwala? Gusto nga kita!”

 

From an outsider’s view, mararamdaman nila ang kasiyahan na nagrradiate out from the couple. Kita ang malalawak na mga ngiti galing sa dalawa, at rinig ang mga tawa. They looked content to be in each other’s arms, and they stayed as such for the next few minutes.

 

_(“Sino yung sinasabi ni Sehun kanina?” “Ikaw, malamang!” “Ah… Nawalan ako ng brain cells dun ah.”)_

_(Cinorner nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae si Baekhyun pag-uwi nito._

_“Kayo na ba?”_

_“’Di ko alam, pero saka na namin proproblemahin yun! Atat kayo,” sabi ni Baekhyun._

_“Ilang buwan na ulit nakalipas since nag-meet kayo?” Tanong ni Jongdae._

_“Mga eight ata? Eight months,” bilang ni Baekhyun._

_Napangiti ng malaki si Kyungsoo, “Ha! Jongdae, bayad na! Panalo ako sa pusta.”_

_“Pinagpustahan niyo ko?!”)_

Pag tinanong niyo si Baekhyun dati, he would say that it would probably take him a year to get over Sehun. Marami rin silang pinagsamahan, and it’s hard to get over someone you thought you’d spend your life with. But here he is, two months earlier than what he expected, and happier.

 

Alam niyang he just got into another committed relationship, and it would require him to sacrifice once again. It scares him, honestly, kasi who says na ‘di na talaga niya mararamdaman yung sakit na naramdaman niya dati? Maybe Chanyeol’s aware of his fear as well, kasi sa simula palang, pinapakita na ni Chanyeol na in their relationship, it has the two of them working together, and not just one.

 

He just hopes na Chanyeol’s the one, and malakas ang paniniwala niya na siya na nga ito. Malamang, ito yung pinili ni Lord para sa kanya eh.

 

_(“So ano yung pinagdasal mo?” “Edi, kung sino mang makikita ko sa labas ng simbahan edi hindi sila yung para sa akin.” “Diba dapat baliktad?” “Dasal ko diba? ‘Wag ka panira ng trip!”)_

 

 

 

 


End file.
